flxf2fandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Lonnigan
Background thumb|border|Sam Lonnigan, severely injured from the attack on Freeport 7, is taken away by medical upon arrival in Manhattan. Meeting Trent and Freeport 7 Sam Lonnigan is a hired gun representing Samura Heavy Industries who met Edison Trent in the Border Worlds. When he finds out that Trent is in the possession of a large quantity of boron, he exprseses that his clients might be interested in buying the shipment. After meeting on Kurile they agree on the price of one million credits and decide to seal the deal on Freeport 7 the following day. Freeport 7 was attacked moments after they signed the deal. During the attack, a bulkhead collapsed and hit Lonnigan on the head, knocking him unconscious. Trent managed to carry him to the life pod in the moments before the station blew up, and though heavily injured, he survived. He remained unconscious on the entire journey to Manhattan and was taken away by medical personnel on arrival. First Escape from Medical thumb|border|Sam Lonnigan on Manhattan after his first escape from medical. Lonnigan is kept in Ward 13 of the Williams-Creek Medical Center on Manhattan where he is kept with the other wounded survivors. During questioning, he told the LSF that Freeport 7 was attacked by some strange-looking ships unlike anything he'd ever seen before, and began to claim that the government was somehow behind it all. After he told the investigators what he had seen, Lonnigan became targeted - although the details are not exactly clear, he was probably going to suffer the same fate of several other survivors, who died mysteriously and were never seen from again. After this point, Lonnigan became increasingly paranoid and managed to escape from Ward 13. He attempted to find Trent and warn him to flee as well, stopping by the bar and appearing to bystandards as being "pretty worked up." He found Trent on the landing pad shortly before Trent goes off to capture Sean Ashcroft. When Trent attempts to hold him for acount on the one million credits he still "owes" him, Lonnigan dismisses it due to the changed circumstances and in particular the threat that the government poses to all the Freeport 7 survivors. He is sure that when they find the manifest they will come after Trent as well. As he is warning Trent, two Liberty Police officers spot him and shoot him with a tranquilizer dart. He passes out and is taken back to Ward 13. Escape and Death Later on, Lonnigan escaped a second time, this time brandishing a side arm and killing a man in the process. He again went to find Trent, feeling that he owed it to him, though this time his demeanor was much different than before. In the last encounter, Lonnigan was confused - this time, he was determined and focused. He tried to warn Trent about the disappearing Freeport 7 survivors, saying that it was a greater conspiracy beyond simply The Order, but that the Liberty government was after the artifacts. He warned Trent to escape from Liberty while he still could, and took off running. As Lonnigan was attempting to cross the border into Rheinland space, he was found out by the LSF. Determined not to go into custody again, he engages them in a fire fight and is killed in the process. In his death, the LSF claimed that Sam Lonnigan was really Orillion, the leader of The Order, and that his death struck a crippling blow to the organization. Edison Trent dismisses this news as false, nothing that "This is the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard. He was a trader, and not even a good one. He didn't plan the attack on Freeport, but he almost got killed in the blast." He also said, "He wasn't smart enough to be a terrorist, much less lead them." Category:Characters Category:Kusari Characters Category:Encyclopedia